Not like the other boys
by NinjaMatty
Summary: [BrooklynMing][Spoilers for Episodes 50-51] After the world championship, Ming-Ming tries to help Brooklyn who is falling apart.


Not like the other boys  
Matty M. Devory  
January 2005

Note: This fan fiction may contain spoilers for episode 50 and 51 of Beyblade. If you don't want to get spoiled, do not read it. If you have read it and get spoiled, do not flame me because I have told you.

As you can see, English is not my first language so try to be kind with me!

This is a Brooklyn x Ming-Ming fict. Don't like, don't read!

The song "Not like the other girls" is © The Rasmus, Dead Letters. I have changed it a little bit to fit in the fict.

---

No more blame I am destined to keep you sane.  
Gotta rescue the flame.  
Gotta rescue the flame in your heart.

After the world championship, we have all changed. I can barely recognize my teammates. I think I have changed too, but not as much as them. For us, it was not a happy end. Well… not really happy at our eyes. Our team is falling apart, like I was fearing it. It was hard to keep contact with the other boys. They were so cold and so different. They are not the men I used to have fun with before. I still can speak to them though. Except one. I cannot approach him. He is always in his house, shutting himself from everything outside.

When the entire Beyblade thing was over, Brooklyn used to live with Garland. They lived in England, not far from my house. They got along very well. They were friends. After a few weeks, their relation began the fall apart. Brooklyn was very distant. Sometimes he was all kind, like an angel, the other times he was as evil as the devil himself. It was like he had two personalities. He even had threatened to kill his friend with a kitchen knife. Garland did not like that so he left the house, leaving the poor Brooklyn all by himself.

I was very mad when I have learnt that. You are probably wondering why I am mad because of that. You may think that Brooklyn is old enough to live by himself but that is not really true. Sure, he can stay alone home, but not too long. When he is in his good mood, he will get insecure and hide under his bed. When he is in a bad mood, he could hurt himself for his own pleasure. Garland has once found him with his wrists full of blood because of cuts.

No more blood, I will be there for you my love.  
I will stand by your side.  
The world has forsaken my boy.

So that is the reason why I do not want to let Brooklyn alone in a house. I do not want to imagine what could happen to him. He is so defenceless yet he can be so dangerous. I do not know what to think anymore. Should I still consider him as a friend or as an enemy? And what is most important is: does he still consider us as friends? Or at least team mates? I feel so unsure when I am around him. I never know what to say. I am always afraid that I would upset him. To tell the truth, I am a little bit afraid of him.

When he was fighting against Tyson, I discovered that he was not like I thought he was. I did not know that he would get all mad because of a game. I did not think that he could destroy half of the city only to win his battle. I did not even know that he has fangs and wings. Dark wings though, but very beautiful.

It was hard to think that such an angel could be a devil inside him. He was like a bomb. You touch him and you never know how he will react. Will he explode or will he simply smile at you? It is getting confusing.

But even if my teammates say that Brooklyn is crazy and that he will probably end up in an insane asylum. That is a so cruel thing to say. It is not his fault if he is like that. And he needs our help.

I still have not given up on him. I want to try to save him because he is my friend. I like him. Maybe I love him too, I am not too sure.

I should have seen it would be this way.  
I should have known from the start what he's up to.  
When you loved and you've lost someone.  
You know what it feels like to lose.

I think it is a little bit my fault of what happen while Brooklyn was fighting against Tyson. Before his fight, he told be that he would do everything to win it. He really wanted to win for our team.

When I think about it now, I remember that I had seen a strange light in his eyes. A light of madness. Maybe I should have stopped him. I do not know how he would have reacted.

---

The little blue haired girl was standing in front of the house, looking at it, unsure. It seemed deserted. There was no light inside. Maybe something happened to him…

Ming-Ming rushed in the yard and opened the door. She had sweat on her forehead and her hands were shaking. She did not think of what could happen while she was with him, alone in the empty house. But she did not really care. She wanted to see if he was all right.

She pushed aside some blue bangs and began to walk down the dark corridor. She was holding her breath in case she could her noises. But there were no sounds. It felt like everything was dead around. She trembled a little bit.

"Brooklyn? Are you there?"

The only answer was the nothing-ness. She could hear her heartbeats.

"Brooklyn? C'mon answer me! It's Ming-Ming!"

Darn Garland, she whispered.

The first floor of the house was empty and dark. All lights were closed. She opened the one in the kitchen. It was still the same as when Garland left. A table, two chairs, some things to cook, a broken glass on the floor.

The other rooms were as empty as the kitchen.

Ming-Ming finally decided that she should go upstairs. Maybe Brooklyn was in his room, taking a nap. How she would love to find him asleep. She could stroke his beautiful face, smooth his soft red hair… She blushed furiously and wanted to push those ideas aside. But she could not deny it any longer; she was really in love with the redhead. She loved how calm he is, how nice he can be, how friendly and how strong he was when he wanted to win his battle. She loved his little crazy side. He was so mysterious. She barely knows anything about him. But she wanted to know more. A lot more. Like: what does he think of her? Would he want to date her? Maybe not date but simply be close friends?

While she was thinking, she finally arrived upstairs. It was still as dark as the previous floor, though there was a little ray of light under a door. It was Brooklyn's room.

Ming-Ming walked toward the door. She began to feel more anxious about what she could find on the other side of it. She hoped that her friend would be in a good mood. She did not want to face him when he was mad.

With a shaky hand, she pushed the door open.

Wee! The first chapter is done! I hope you have liked it! The next one is coming soon!


End file.
